The Drinking Game
by jalu
Summary: After playing a drinking game, that stirs up odd feelings and questions in Elizabeth, Meliodas helps her to understand. MeliodasxElizabeth Rated M for limey/lemony (something citrus?) & language
1. Chap 1 The Drinking Game

The Boar Hat shook softly as Mama Hawk travelled onwards. She was surprisingly light on her feet, and the rumbling movements had become something Elizabeth was used to. In fact, Elizabeth enjoyed the peaceful days of travel; there were no customers, and the 7 Deadly Sins occupied themselves in the company of each other.

The golden remnants of the afternoon sun filtered in through the windows, and danced lazily across the bar. The lands of Britannia were vibrant with the smell of honeysuckles, and fresh summer air. Hawk, King, and shrunken Diane were sunbathing outside, as they sat on the green porch of the pub. Elizabeth smiled to herself as she listened to Diane's giggle.

 _What a relaxing day._ She thought to herself, as she swept crumbs from the floor, that Hawk had missed. Since no one was working in the downstairs area, she'd decided to scrub down the bar, and tables, in the meticulous way she just couldn't manage when dealing with so many customers. In turn, that had led to cleaning the windows, and polishing the glasses, and before she knew it the day had sailed past her.

She bent to sweep the crumbs into her dustpan, and suddenly felt a warm hand slide up the back of her thigh. Her body sprung into a straight, rigid line, as she whirled around. "S-sir Meliodas!" She squeaked, her face warm.

Meliodas grinned at her, as if nothing had occurred. "Have you been working all day? The Boar Hat has never looked better!"

"Th-thank you, Sir Meliodas!" Elizabeth managed; her color hadn't quite returned to normal.

"How about you take a break? I don't want to work my princess to death." He spoke kindly, and dropped a wink at her.

 _My princess?_ Elizabeth's breath hitched, and Meliodas cocked his head as he continued to gaze at her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Just a little tired is all." She murmured.

"Well, why don't you sit down. I was just thinking that we should all play a game, anyways." He smiled again, as he rubbed the back of his head.

A new voice turned the emerald green eyes of Meliodas away from Elizabeth, and for that she was thankful.

Ban had appeared from the kitchen, behind the bar, with a mug of beer sloshing in his hand. His cheeks were pink, and his tone was playful. Elizabeth was sure that he was drunk.

"Did you say _game_ , Cap'?" Ban's teeth gleamed. "I was just startin' to feel a little bored, myself."

"A GAME?!" Diane squealed, as she tossed the pub's door open. King floated in, behind her, sitting upon Chastiefol.

"It better not better not be Strip Poker, you perv!" Screeched Hawk, as he clattered into the Boar's Hat, behind the giantess and fairy king.

Meliodas pretended not to hear, as he hopped over the counter of the bar. "What about a drinking game?"

"YAY!" Diane plopped herself into a chair as she clapped her hands together.

King hovered beside her at the end of the table, and Ban thrusted his mug into the air with a, "Hell yeah!", erupting from him. The beer sloshed all over the floor, and Elizabeth sighed, but she couldn't help but smile as the Sins gathered around her.

Hawk meandered into the kitchen, and Ban strapped a keg to his back, as Meliodas handed out the sparkling mugs that Elizabeth had worked so hard on. Diane eyed her glass with an observant air. "Hey, these aren't nearly as dirty as usual."

Meliodas pfft-ed in her direction, as he took a seat next to Elizabeth, and nonchalantly draped an arm around the back of her chair. She blushed, and bit her lip. Once Ban was seated, they began to debate over drinking games, and Hawk began to come around with the beer.

"Well, we could play a strippi-," Meliodas was cut off by Hawk's screech.

"We played one in the Fairy Kingdom, where we bet on who could fly the fastest." King announced.

"Nobody else here can fly, dumbass." Ban grumbled, and King fell into a pout.

"I know one." Elizabeth offered, weakly. The Sins fell silent, and their heads swiveled around to gaze at her. She felt heat in her cheeks. Ban cracked a wicked grin, and even worse -mischievous green eyes and a curiously cocked eyebrow transformed the Captain's facial features.

"Interesting." Ban whistled.

"I've never played it!" Elizabeth gasped, "But I saw Sister Veronica play it with Gil, and Hauser."

"Don't worry, Elizabeth." Meliodas assured her.

She nodded before continuing, "The goal is to state something that you've never done, and if anybody else has done it, they have to drink."

"That sounds like fun!" Diane clapped her hands. "I'll start."

"I've never kissed a girl."

Ban and Meliodas chugged their beer and clanked their empty glasses together. King crossed his arms over his chest, and Ban busted into laughter.

"You're next, Elizabeth." Meliodas smiled at her.

"I've never killed anyone." She spoke, with a smile on her face.

Everyone around her downed their glasses, and she felt Meliodas' fingers drift through her hair as rested his arm around her once again. The sensation made her entire body feel warm, and fuzzy. She wondered if just one touch could create that feeling, what other wonders he could do. Her eyes widened as she thought this, and her face turned red. Meliodas cleared his throat, and she refused to look at him.

"Gosh, I've done a lot of things," he joked, pleasantly. "Let's see, I've never… had a period."

Elizabeth flushed as she held her mug, and Diane screeched in disdain. "Captain, you cheater! That's targeting us girls."

"Are you going to drink or not?" Ban's eyes shot her down.

Cheeks red, Elizabeth took a hesitant sip of her ale, before deciding she liked it and chugging it down.

Meliodas took the glass from her, and filled it up from Hawk's keg. The pig was snoozing on the floor. Then he handed it back.

"Do you like it?"

"It's from Vanya?" Elizabeth has recently discovered that she _could_ tell the difference in alcohols. Vanyan Ale was her favorite.

Meliodas' lips twitched, "Yes."

Elizabeth's eyes were drawn to his mouth, and she quickly moved her eyes up to his own, once she realized she had been staring. The look he gave in return made her feel hot. A thrilling warmth travelled from her chest to her… _What is happening?_ She sat stiffly in her chair, peeling her eyes away to face the table. She hadn't caught what Ban had said, but Meliodas, King, and Diane drank from their cups. They didn't seem to notice that she hadn't touched her ale, and so the game continued.

King took a deep breath. "I've never had sex."

Elizabeth watched the corner of Meliodas' mouth draw up as he tilted his mug to his mouth. Elizabeth still felt incredibly warm, and the game wasn't helping her to feel any better.

Ban drank, and winked at King. 'Elaine', he mouthed.

The Fairy King gaped, and flew at him with quick, harmless fists.

Ban swatted King away, and the fairy sailed into the wall, cushioned by Chastiefol. However, his face grew even angrier as he watched Diane drink hers.

The other sins stared at her, with flopped open mouths.

"DIANE?" King's voice broke.

Diane blushed, as she twirled one of her pigtails around with her finger.

"Bullshit. With who?" Ban demanded, howling with laughter.

"With myself," she concluded, cutting off Ban's laughter.

Elizabeth had never seen King a darker shade of red. Blood trickled from his nose, and he flew hastily from the Boar Hat.

"And sometimes Gideon." Diane continued, thoughtfully.

They all turned towards the door when King let out a groan.

"Is he okay?" Elizabeth frowned.

Meliodas looked a little dazed himself. "I think it's time for bed. What do you say, Elizabeth?"

"Y-yes." Elizabeth answered.


	2. Chap 2 Discoveries

Elizabeth noticed that Meliodas was careful not to wake Hawk, as he took her hand and led her up the stairs. Meliodas opened the door to his room, and for the first time since she'd began to sleep with him, she felt a certain chill run down her spine at the thought of lying next to him. He grinned at her as he moved towards his closet.

"That was a fun game, Elizabeth. I'm glad you showed it to us," his voice was slightly muffled as he dragged his shirt over his head.

"Huh? Oh, of course." Elizabeth breathed, as she took in the tanned musculature of his back. Her eyes travelled down the length of his arm, wishing it was around her again. She craved the warm feelings she had been relishing in down stairs.

Only when she noticed she was staring at his chest, while lost in her thoughts, did she realize he'd caught her staring. He reached up to touch the back of his neck, and a small smile crept across his face. _Is he blushing?_ Elizabeth's eyes focused on his face. _Surely not Sir Meliodas. I mean, he said it himself, there wasn't much he hasn't done. He's kissed women and done… it… with them._

Elizabeth looked away in horror. She was imagining what he would look like, doing _THAT_ with her.

"Elizabeth… do you want to sleep in one of my shirts?" His voice was husky. She nodded, shyly, and practically tore the fabric from his hands as she escaped into the bathroom to change. The feeling inside of her was so strange, and she didn't have any clue as to what could possibly be causing it. _I can't think of Sir Meliodas in such impure ways._ Elizabeth reprimanded herself. _But the warmth is so…_ The image of Meliodas removing his shirt popped back into her mind, and the heat travelled downwards. She gasped.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?"

"Yes, Sir Meliodas. Just one second!"

As Elizabeth removed her clothes, she realized her underwear felt wet. _Am I on my period? What in Britannia? This is so embarrassing._

She pulled them down, to examine, but instead of finding blood, she realized they were caked in a sticky clear substance.

"Wha-?" Elizabeth covered her mouth, her eyes wide. "Oh Goddesses!" She whispered.

"Elizabeth, are you sure you're okay?" Meliodas was on the other side of the door, and a soft knock rattled the door.

"Yes! Yes!" She called. "I'm almost done, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I'm just checking." His tone was strange.

Elizabeth quickly tugged off her panties, and looked around for a place to put them. In the heat of the moment, she decided the only place they would never be found, was outside. She opened the bathroom window, and tossed them out. Quickly, she slid into Meliodas' shirt, and tugged it low over her bottom. If she just climbed in bed, and covered herself well enough, he would never know that her panties were missing.

When she opened the bathroom door, Meliodas was lying in the bed, his hands behind his head. He seemed to be enjoying his freedom from Hawk's ropes. Elizabeth crawled in beside the Captain, and she also found herself staring up at the ceiling.

"Goodnight, Sir Meliodas." Elizabeth murmured, softly, shutting her eyes.

He rolled onto his side, and dragged her back against his chest. "Do you mind if we cuddle?" Meliodas spoke into her hair.

Her body felt like it was on fire, everywhere he touched her. She moaned softly, and her eyes snapped open. _I hope he didn't hear that._

Meliodas stopped breathing, as he held Elizabeth in his arms. He had to fight his cock down, so it wouldn't press against her back. _Did she just… moan?_

He'd told himself over and over that he'd been imagining her piqued interest, all night. He'd caught her staring at his lips, and his body, but he'd put it out of his mind. Princess Elizabeth was so innocent, he doubted she'd even had her first kiss. Then he'd smelled… her. It was a warm, musky scent that was sensual, and it had grown stronger when she'd ran into the bathroom. Curse his fucking demon blood for heightening his senses.

"Sir Meliodas?" Elizabeth whispered.

"Yes, Elizabeth?" His voice was throaty and strained.

"What is sex like?"

He couldn't fight the pressure in his dick anymore, and he rolled over, so he could quickly tuck his throbbing cock into the band of his boxers. He let out a deep breath, and pushed back his inner demon that wanted to rip her clothes off and show her exactly what it was like.

He knew this was a sensitive subject, and he didn't want to poison her virgin mentality.

"It's uh… passionate," he breathed.

"Does it feel warm?" Elizabeth squeaked.

"Yeah," Meliodas shrugged, as he concentrated on his breathing. "Maybe more than that. Heated. Hot." He wanted to put a fist through his face. _Heated… Hot…? Idiot._

"What about… wet?" Elizabeth continued, her voice raising an octave on the word wet.

Meliodas' head fell back onto his pillow, as his dick sprang loose from his shorts. _Contain yourself, dammit. You've lived for over three thousand years, and it's not like you haven't had the experience…_ He ran his fingers through Elizabeth's silver hair, and goose bumps erupted across her skin. _But she's fucking exquisite… and so innocent… She would be all mine if I took her._

"I think I've had sex." Elizabeth's statement sucked him back into the present.

Meliodas pulled her shoulder over, so that she would face him. Her eyes were round, and scared. "Did someone touch you, Elizabeth?" He felt his body going numb as he searched her eyes, and he knew he needed to fight back the demon that was fighting to the forefront of his mind. He would fucking slaughter them.

"S-sir Meliodas?" Elizabeth's eyes hovered over his right eye, and it was as if he could see her through a tunnel. Her voice sounded far away.

"Who touched you?" His voice asked again.

"No one! I- I think I had sex with myself," she turned bright red, and the sensual, warm smell returned. Like a rubber band, Meliodas snapped back into himself, and the mark of the demon faded from his body.

"What?" Meliodas had to bite his lip to stop from smiling. His dick was harder than ever at the thought of Elizabeth touching herself. Once again, he covered it with his underwear.

"Well Diane said… she had sex with herself."

"Mhm." Meliodas ran a finger down the side of Elizabeth's neck, and the scent grew stronger. He took a deep breath, and had to fight back his urges. _Fuck, this is torture._

"And I've been feeling so warm.. is that normal?"

Meliodas couldn't fight the grin that spread across his face, as he pulled Elizabeth close to his own body, his hand running down her back, to cup her ass, and for the millionth time that night, he was shocked.

"Elizabeth, where are your panties?"

"… I may have.. thrown them out the window."

"Why?!" Meliodas asked, incredulously.

"They were wet."

Meliodas couldn't hide his feelings, face to face with the woman he had desired for so long. "I'm going to kiss you, Princess."

One of Meliodas' hands grabbed her hip, pushing the fabric of his shirt up, and Elizabeth felt something hard against her thigh, but she didn't have time to think about it. His tongue teased her bottom lip, coaxing her to open her mouth, and the fire inside of her came alive, as she jumped forward to kiss him back.

He pulled away, with a merciless chuckle. "No, Elizabeth. Nice and easy."

His hand slid farther into her shirt, his warm hand touching the small of her back, as he pulled her closer to his body. He kissed her jaw, and the corner of her mouth, and she let out a soft sigh of pleasure. His mouth worked wonders on her own, as his tongue brushed hers.

He swirled his tongue around the inside of her mouth, and she copied the motion, making him groan. The sound was erotic and incredible. Elizabeth wanted to make him do it again. She pushed against his body with her own, and she felt him smile against her kisses. "That's right, Elizabeth." He grunted, as he rolled on top of her. The hardness against her thigh was suddenly rubbing against her core, as he kissed her more deeply.

Just before she thought she would burst, Meliodas rolled away her. It happened so fast, that she could hardly see his movements. He pulled her shirt back down, and tugged the blankets over them. He shushed her sounds of disapproval, as the door to Meliodas' bedroom opened. The click of Hawk's hooves against the wood signaled to Elizabeth the end of their small adventure.

"It smells funny in here." Hawk snorted, as he clicked towards Meliodas' side of the bed.

"Be quiet, Hawk, Elizabeth is sleeping," she heard Meliodas say.

That cued her to close her eyes, and pretend to fall asleep.

"Why are you still awake, anyways?" Hawk asked, suspiciously.

"It's just a little hot in here." The Captain answered, with a secretive smile. Elizabeth blushed.

"Well you know the drill, Captain." Meliodas allowed Hawk to tie him up in the ropes. "You better wake me up next time, Perv." Hawk snapped as he trotted out of the room.

"Sir Meliodas?" Elizabeth whispered, "Should I untie you?"

"It'd probably be safer if you didn't." He chuckled. "Sweet dreams, Elizabeth."


End file.
